Smallville's Newest
by Daniella
Summary: When Danielle meets up with Lex at a club...there are unexpected results.


Smallville's Newest  
  
  
  
So here I am, at one of the lower-class club's in the Metropolis scene. My long blonde hair cascading down my back, the curls bouncing gently when I manage to walk a little through the crowd. I make my way to the restroom. I look at my reflection in the mirror as I splash some cool water over my face. My dark green eyes are outlined in seductive, smoky eyeliner, my lips are perfectly glossy and shine brilliantly in the light, my low-cut black dress, giving me the sex-appeal I had so greatly desired since I was young. Not to say I am not young, I just turned twenty-one last weekend and it's my first time in a club. I was always considered "the-good-girl" through school and most of the time I was and am, but I just feel trapped, being the girl that everyone looks upon as perfect, good. I make my way out of the bathroom into the dark, opaque party. Moving toward the bar I notice some men looking at me and I just smile meekly, thinking it must be some mistake. The stool turns as I rotate in the seat at the bar. Someone sits next to me; I am too busy to look up at the guest. I smell the musky scent of what seems to be a man sitting next tom me at the bar. I finally turn, noticing the tall, handsome, and not to mention bald gentleman sitting beside me. Wait, I have seen him before, I thought to myself, he is Lex Luthor, the billionaire's son, and he owns about all of Metropolis. I am beginning to stare so I look away. He turns to me, "Hey, I'm Lex…you are?" he smiles. I smile back, "Danielle Dover." He takes my hand and gently puts it up to his mouth for a kiss. I blush lightly; no man has ever treated me so mature, like this. "What brings a Luthor to this cheap-club," I blurt out; smooth Danielle, smooth. He looks at me, and then smirks. "I see I have a fan…and to answer you question, scouting out the competition I guess. But, seeing a beautiful women like you at this club, I may have to make some changes in my own." Oh my, this Luthor is sure charming, but is he intelligent, I laugh to myself. "Oh, you don't have to worry, I am sure many beautiful women are at your clubs…" I simply say. He takes my hand, motioning toward the dance floor, I feel light-headed, is this legendary Luthor taking a liking to me, I will have to look into that.  
  
After a few dances he leads me to the exit, it is midnight. "Do you need a ride," Lex says to me. I think. "Well, I did take a cab, very well Mr. Luthor, lead the way," I say calmer than I feel. He escorts me to his car, probably more expensive than all my possessions put together. Lex opens the door, puts out a hand to help me in, and closes the door gently after I am settled. He is so charming, I think to myself, as he enters the car then grins at me; I can't get over that Luthor smile, it is so, so exceptionally amazing and handsome. I smile back. "So where am I taking you Ms. Dover?" he ventures. "My hotel, I guess…" I whisper back. "So you are just visiting then?" Lex questions. "Well sort of, I am just in the hotel until my house is finished." "A house, in Metropolis?" He looks puzzled. "No of course not, it is in a little town called Smallville, just South of here, if you Luthor's ever check on the serfs and peasants." I sarcastically say. "Actually Ms. Dover, I live there." I look at him in awe. "You just keep getting better and better Mr. Luthor, and by the way it's Danielle." "Then you must stop calling me Mr. Luthor, it reminds me of my father." Lex looks stiff. "Yeah, so I only have one more night in the god-forsaken hotel and I get to move into my house. Everything is already down there, except for my purse and I." I continue. Lex looks as if a light bulb went off in his head. "Well, Danielle, you could always come down to my house, if you will, and stay a night or until your house is ready, separate rooms I assure you." He smirked again. I really take a minute considering this. Then I nodded, "That would be wonderful, Lex." He smiles in approval, and then continues to face the road ahead. We pass cornfields galore, I have never seen so many in my life. My eyes get heavy and I fall asleep. I awake to Lex rubbing my hair softly; he whispers, "We are here, Danielle, wake up." I look into his eyes then regain my upright position. He guides me into what looks like a castle, then up some sort of stairwell. I lean on his muscular frame, wobbly from my slumber. Lex opens one of the many doors, leaving me to stand outside. He comes back with a long flannel shirt, gesturing towards it he says, "A present from one of my farm friends, but you can wear it tonight." We walked along a corridor and he opened another room, which what looked to be for a guest. Lex handed me the shirt and then kissed me on the cheek, whispering, "Goodnight," into my ear. He closed the door. I begun to change then climbed under the warming covers of the bed.  
  
I awake the next morning to find a note on my pillow; this man is just the most delightful person I have ever met. He comes up with the sweetest things. I read the note twice: "Good Morning Sunshine- Meet me downstairs when you wake up…there is a robe on the bathroom door. Yours Truly- Lex." Sunshine, that is a new one, I like it I think. I find a red robe on the bathroom door. The bright bathroom draws me in further and I wash the makeup off my face, then tie an extra ribbon I found in my purse around my blonde curls. I tie the robe around my waist and exit the room. My footsteps echo slowly on the wood as I make my way down the staircase. I smell something cooking and quietly ease myself into a kitchen where I see Lex working with the stove, swearing up a storm. I softly ease in behind him and whisper in his ear, "Not a pro at cooking…huh…Luthor?" He chuckles to himself, then replies, "No but I am trying my best." I sit at the table and he brings pancakes to me and then sits down with a plate himself. We chat and he tells me to describe where my house is. I describe it and where it is located. Soon after, we get into his car and drive to my new house. The trees pass and in minutes we arrive at what looks to be my new home. Lex takes my hand and helps me out of his car. I pull the keys out of my purse and start running toward the doorway, giggling like a schoolgirl in love. I can sense him following behind; I turn to see a bright grin on his face. I march through the door and look at all the unpacked boxes. The day goes by slowly but surely and Lex is there helping me unpack.  
  
We go back to his castle for dinner and he invites me to stay until my house gets more comfortable I agree and he again gives me something to wear. He shuts the door, as he did the night before. I change as I did the previous night also and crawl beneath the covers. I hear Lex's door shut down the hall. It gets me to thinking and I walk out of the door, creeping down the hall, as if I am a super-spy or something. I find his room and silently creak the door open. It seems as if he is already asleep and I crawl in his bed. He turns and realizes I am with him. "I didn't want to be alone," I whisper timidly. He blinks slowly and leans in to kiss me. I close my eyes and respond to his kiss, reaching my hand behind his head, running my manicured fingernails along his neck. He mumbles something like, "You are beautiful Danielle," and then we tumble across the bed and the world is nothing but giggling and sounds of pleasure. Afterwards, I lay in his arms, my fingers gliding across his muscular chest. Sleep comes swiftly to my eyes and I murmur, "Goodnight my hero."  
  
The pit-pat of rain taps gently on the windowsill. I look at Lex's sleeping form and rub away the sleep from my eyes. I twist my body into his and stroke his head, quietly whispering, "Lex…Lex…it is morning, wake up." I feel his hand slide around my slender waist, "Morning Danielle." I face him and he pulls my chin, gently to his lips and we share the most magical kiss I have ever felt. He gets up and carries me to the car, I, still in his shirt. "Lex, where are we going?" I question, sounding confused. "To your house, of course, my dear Danielle." He answers, smirking. We pull up to my driveway and he again picks me up, carrying me into my house. Lex flips the lights on and I gaze at my new abode with shock. Everything is placed where I had showed Lex yesterday. "I had my staff arrange it last night. Do you like?" I jump out of his arms and hug him, making sure my smile is present. "Does that answer your question Lex?" I taunt. I walk around running my fingers over all of my furniture. Then I turn my attention back to Lex, "Do you want to stay for a while, breakfast maybe?" He nods. "Let me just go take a shower and get changed, okay?" He nods and smiles, finding a chair to sit down in. I rush up the stairs and into my closet; to be sure everything is there, then take a quick shower. I put a towel around myself and brush my hair out in front of my mirror. Even when wet, my hair looks yellow, from as far back as I can remember, I was called Goldilocks; everyone wanted my long curly blonde hair. I loved it, everyone told me they loved it, yes I loved it. I walked into my closet and pulled out a short red skirt and a white tank top. I put them on. Then I added a short jean-jacket about my shoulders and went downstairs. "So Lex, won't you show me around town?" "Of course, Danielle." Lex suavely says with his Luthor air about him. He puts his arm out and I take it willingly. We get into the car once again and he tells me he has to go see his friend Clark.  
  
We pull into a long farm dirt driveway. Lex honks the horn and a young teenage boy comes running out the door, seems to be about16 or 17. He waves to Lex then gives me a weak smile and jumps in the back of the car. Lex turns to him, "Hey Clark, you said you needed a ride into town?" "Yeah thank Lex, I really appreciate it." "No problem," Lex replies, then gestures in the direction of me. "This is my girlfriend Danielle Dover…Danielle this is my friend Clark Kent." I smile at Clark, putting out my hand. Then I turn to Lex and wink. We drive along a country road and I see a small town approaching. The two-lane streets run every-way and we make a right, coming to a large shop called "TALON." Lex leads me in, while we follow behind Clark. We sit behind a counter and a waitress comes out from behind a maroon curtain. "Hi I'm Lana, can I take your order?" I thought, "An iced mocha please." As she disappears Lex whispers into my ear, "That is Clark's one and forever true love…" I giggle.  
  
TBC… 


End file.
